Misty
| elitefour = | specialist = Water-type Pokémon | creator = | artist = | voiceactor = Rachael Lillis (4Kids) Michele Knotz (TPCi) Reba Buhr (Masters) | japanactor = Mayumi Iizuka (anime) Ayane Sakura (Masters) }} Misty (カスミ, Kasumi) is the Gym Leader of Cerulean City's Gym, known officially as the Cerulean Gym and a main character in the Pokémon TV show. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. She gives the Cascade Badge to Trainers who defeat her. Appearances Main Pokémon games Other Pokémon games In the anime She travels with the main character, Ash Ketchum in almost every Pokémon Episode up to Hoenn, in which she has been replaced with May or Dawn, though she sometimes shows up even in these episodes with May or Dawn. In the first episode, Ash borrows her bike to get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center after being attacked by Spearows and they get attacked and the bike gets zapped by Pikachu. Misty would frequently pester Ash about her bike in their travels through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto, despite forgetting all about it most of the time, before eventually learning that the Nurse Joy in Viridian City had repaired it for her. She's the first with Togepi in the anime. She constantly watches over Ash and Brock, her companions, because they have a tendency to get into trouble. Her relationship with Ash is still unknown but it is shown in many different forms of media that she shows rising affection towards him. Misty is commonly seen with Pokémon such as Togepi, Goldeen, and Horsea, seeing as she is a Water type Gym Leader. Because of this, she has been considered as an expert in anything related to the water-elemental, including activities outside of Pokémon training, such as swimming and diving. Her costumes in the video games often refer to this fact, as in Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, she is either wearing a swimsuit or bikini of some sort. In the TV series, she is seen wearing a yellow tank top and blue denim shorts, and red sided running shoes. In this costume, her midriff revealed, although her belly button is not drawn most of the time (it is, however, shown when she is wearing a bikini). Later on, this is changed to a yellow sleeveless jacket, yellow shorts, and brown hiking shoes. Amongst parents of young Pokémon fans, Misty was soon recognized as a character using sex appeal to draw in boys to watch the show. Creators of the show denied this accusation because she was "important asset" to the show and could not be removed. Many parents were unhappy and the show was banned from airing in many small countries. According to some parents the reason Misty is classified as "sketchy" is because of her exposing outfit in the first few seasons. Later, this outfit was changed, as well as Misty being replaced by May and later Dawn. ''Pokémon'' ''Pokémon Red and Blue'' and Red and Green ''Pokémon Yellow Pokémon Gold, Silver, and ''Crystal ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver First battle Second battle Pokémon Stadium Round 1 Round 2 Pokémon Stadium 2'' Round 1 Round 2 Videos File:Pokemon Red vs. Misty|Pokemon Red vs. Misty File:Pokemon Yellow vs. Misty|Pokemon Yellow vs. Misty File:Pokemon Gold vs. Misty|Pokemon Gold vs. Misty File:Pokemon Crystal vs. Misty|Pokemon Crystal vs. Misty File:Pokemon Fire Red vs. Misty|Pokemon Fire Red vs. Misty File:Pokemon Heart Gold vs. Misty|Pokemon Heart Gold vs. Misty File:Pokemon Black 2 vs. Misty|Pokemon Black 2 vs. Misty Gallery Trivia *Misty and Nessa are the only female Water-type gym leaders. Category:Pokémon characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Pokémon gym leaders Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters in Pokémon Masters